


beware; for i am fearless [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Female Jon Snow, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rule 63, in which jon is jonelle and canon is altered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Jonelle’s a bastard, right?So she’ll be at the back of the tent when Robert asks Sansa what happened with Joffrey and Arya and Nymeria. She’ll hear Sansa’s soft, quiet whisper- I didn’t see- and Arya’s scream, she’ll hear Cersei’s sentence, her father’s answer. And Jonelle’s as righteous and angry as Jon ever is, and so she doesn’t hesitate to turn around and leave, to use Robb’s parting gift to her- a sharp-edged Valyrian steel imitation dagger- to smash open Ghost’s and Lady’s chains and chase them away.[In which Jon Snow is Jonelle Snow, and goes south with her sisters.]





	beware; for i am fearless [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [beware; for i am fearless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699554) by [Dialux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dialux/pseuds/Dialux). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Click the mp3 link for streaming.

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Game%20of%20Thrones/beware,%20for%20I%20am%20fearless.mp3) | 14:18 | 10.1 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

_A Bird Without Feathers_ by Ramin Djawadi

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
